1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an additive holder for a PET bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The convention PET bottle is designed for receiving a drink with a particular taste only and so it is impossible to adjust the taste thereby failing to meet everyone's appetite.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an additive holder for a PET bottle which enables an additive such as sugar, cream milk, or the like to mix with a drink in the PET bottle as desired.